


Nightmare Space

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Crack Fic, Dreams, Evil Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Flashbacks, I have no regrets, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nightmare, Past, ereri, i can't tag, kind of sad, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Eren has been having nightmares ever since the day his mother was devoured. Although he vowed to destroy all Titans, the moment he knew he acquired the new ability haunted him. He was a monster. The world was rejecting him, and it was eating him from the inside and out. These nightmares were confining him and suffocating him more than the walls could ever trap their freedom. But sometimes in the heat of the moment, there exists a stronger, scarier, and more forceful beast than any Titan.His name is Levi.





	Nightmare Space

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for this. This is probably not what you think it is. But oh well, hope ya enjoy it ^^

"No, no... Bring her back... No..."

"Oi, brat. Wake up."

"No, no, no..."

"Eren! Wake up."

"S-Stop it! I— No more..."

*SMACK*

"Eren, wake up you shitty brat!" Levi ordered. I jolted up awake with a scream. I gasped and bolted up on the bed, my chains rattling as I shook uncontrollably. Leaning against the doorway was Levi, staring unimpressed.

"H-Heichou," I stuttered. "I, I'm sorry. I did it again, didn't I?" Levi nodded without a word before walking over and sitting next to me. He placed an arm around my shoulder and lightly massaged my neck.

"Your mother?" he asked. I slightly nodded before pulling the sheets up to cover my face and wipe my tears.

"I saw it again, the titan that grinned as it ate my mother. The blood. The cracking. I couldn't take it. But, I can't stop seeing it. And then... it changed," I explained in a ragged voice. "It wasn't that smiling titan eating her anymore. It was me. I've become the monster I despise most."

"It's only a dream," Levi stated. "Don't let it get to you. Whether or not you are a monster does not concern me. There are worse monsters in the world."

"Worse than the titans?" I countered. Suddenly, Levi dug his nails into my neck and I arched my back into his elbow. "L-Levi! Wha—" He clamped his other hand over my mouth and threw me face first into the bed, my back cracking with pain at the sudden movement. He let go only to pull my handcuffs around and straddle my back, his arms now effortlessly restraining my body.

Levi leaned down, his crotch pressing into my rear end. His deep voice sent shivers up my spine.

"Eren, I'm gonna fuck you up so badly, you won't even be able to walk for a week," he said. He tentatively licked my earlobe, and I tried to hold back a moan. "Tch, don't hold back. You know I love those sounds you make."

"Ngh~ Levi~ Please, don't," I begged. Levi suddenly smirked, which although is a nice change from his usual expression, is quite terrifying in this situation.

"Too late," he proudly replied. Levi held the chains down under his knees before cracking his fingers and wrapped them around my waist. I stiffened and felt tears beginning to fall already.

Then I screamed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"NOOOOO LEVI STAHP TICKLING ME. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

His hands danced up and down my sides as if a centipede was crawling all over me. He jabbed repeatedly in my arm pits and I doubled over, slamming my face into the headboard. Suddenly he pulled back, and a bust of cold air hit me. I widened my eyes as I knew of the impending doom.

"Heh, time for the finale," Levi muttered in amusement. And then he started to tickle my feet.

"JEKSKAKKSXKSKDJDJDJAKNFJDJSKSJFJJDSKDKFKDKXICJ CC CNCNCJFJFNFNNGNFJFJFJFJEOEWODKCNCNCNFIEKDNXNF" I shouted. And suddenly my vision beacons blurry and I crashed into the sheets.

***Sometime later***

Levi: "Shit, he passed out from tickling... Hmm... Oh Eren, I love you so much. But right now, I love doing this more. Time to grab my markers..."


End file.
